


Can You Feel Me?

by CozmoCreepers



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Piercings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozmoCreepers/pseuds/CozmoCreepers
Summary: Jareth pressures Sarah to get a new accessory





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeetleQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/gifts).



> Just a little silly one shot idea I had after reading many a fanfic's, rushed etc. Just needed to get it out. I blame the Beetle Queen entirely for this!! Story is written as if they have been in an established relationship.

“That’s not fair!” Sarah protested, Jareth eyed her menacingly, a smirk curling on his lips showing the slightest hints of his pointed teeth. Sarah found his look not only condescending, but frightening. She knew he would never hurt her truly, but she was more frightened of the fluttering feelings that look caused in her belly, pooling downwards towards her core. The fire igniting immediately. 

“Now Sarah,” Jareth soothed, moving closer towards her, his eyes pinning her in place as he swiftly moved to straddle her on the bed and keep her in place “you should know by now that everything I suggest is with your pleasure in mind”. He gently tried to sooth her worry by lacing sweet soft kisses along her jawline. 

“But…but I don’t want you to” she almost whined. Jareth chuckled softly between kisses, “You mean you don’t want to feel immense pleasure?” he looked at her now with a furrowed brow, teasing her with a look. Sarah matched his gaze at her. Resigned that she wouldn’t let Jareth do what he wanted to, to her.

“What if I told you I could do it without causing you any undue pain, only pleasurable pain?” he explained, going back to peppering light kisses along her jaw, until his lips were next to her ear. He heard Sarah breath out deeply, clearly annoyed at his suggestion.

“What if I told you that in doing this, it would increase your pleasure every. single. time. you found release” he taunted, moving his hand down her body to rub at her core through her jeans. Sarah gave out an unexpected moan, lifting her head slightly as she began to be swayed in her decision. 

After a lengthened silence, as she felt Jareth’s hand slide under the hem of her jeans and panties, to play with her slick folds she panted into his ear “You promise it won’t hurt?” she begged, not even fully convinced she wanted to go through with it. 

Jareth’s eyes danced in mischief at her sudden change of heart, hovering over her face so their noses were almost touching he reassured her “Precious, I promise it will be nothing you can’t handle”, he saw trepidation in her eyes at his comment. Sarah thought seriously about his suggestion then, looking everywhere but at him while she deliberated internally. 

After a few seconds, she sighed “Only if you promise to remove it if I don’t like it” she agreed finally. The smile on Jareth’s face was like a child on Christmas morning. He couldn’t believe his luck, almost. “I promise” he grinned, lifting himself into a sitting position before her.

Jareth urged Sarah to sit on the edge of the bed so her legs were on the floor and pushed her shoulders so she laid back. He stood between her legs and hovered over her again, “Just relax Precious” he smiled, raising an eyebrow as he waved a hand over Sarah’s body, her clothes disappearing in an instant. 

Sarah felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment, no matter how many times she had been naked in front of Jareth, she still blushed, almost holding onto some sort of innocence she hoped he still saw in her. Jareth stood erect looking down at her naked form, feeling a stirring in his groin as he saw the red blush spread from her cheeks, down her neck and spread across the top of her chest. He loved how she reacted to him, especially when she was embarrassed. 

Jareth kneeled before Sarah as she laid back on the bed, drinking in the sight of her before him, placing both hands on her thighs and rubbing and squeezing her. Sarah lifted her head from the bed to look down her body at him. She had seen his face many times between her thighs, but this time would be different from all those times. 

He moved to place a chaste kiss on the inside of her thigh, keeping eye contact with her as he felt her thighs tremble with anticipation for what was to come. Sarah dropped her head back, surrendering to the comforting warmth of his hands and kisses he teased along her thigh. Slowly moving his lips closer to her centre. 

Sarah felt herself tense, unable to think of anything other than his offer and Jareth could feel the muscles of her thighs tensing, “I’m glad you shaved for me” Jareth commented, trying to lighten the mood for her, hearing her giggle as she closed her hands over her face. Jareth smirked at her reaction and ran his tongue along the top inside of Sarah’s thigh. 

Then, unbeknownst to Sarah, twisted his hand to produce a clear crystal upon his finger tips, resting it upon the bed beside her thigh, which popped to reveal the equipment. 

Sarah shot her head back up to look, hearing the pop of the crystal. Jareth placed a hand along her abdomen to sooth her once more so she laid back down. “Relax,” he reminded her, his voice caressing her ears deliciously “This will go much more smoothly if you just trust me Sarah”.

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous” she almost whispered. “I won’t do anything until you’re fully relaxed” he offered, she began to protest, wondering how on earth she would ever relax in this situation, but her trail of thought was interrupted as she felt his hot tongue on her core and hissed in pleasure. Jareth gave a knowing smirk as the sound she made.

He felt her relax slightly against his tongue as he continued to gently massage her sensitive bundle of nerves with his skilled tongue, lapping at the juices that escaped her as she became a more willing subject. He sucked at her bud gently, almost grooming it for what was to come. 

Sarah moaned as he continued his ministrations on her, feeling the heat within her stomach pool and send bolts of electricity down to her core each time she felt his teeth nip at her, followed by smoothing sucking.

When Jareth felt Sarah had relaxed, he reached over to the long needle beside her on the bed, as well as some cotton wool soaked in alcohol. He cleaned the needle, and then around and over her sensitive bud. Sarah flinched and shrieked at the sudden coldness, her head lifting to look at Jareth once more.

“Ssssshhh Precious” smirked Jareth. Sarah wedged herself up on her elbows so she could watch him. Scared and apprehensive, but also curious. When Jareth was ready, he looked along Sarah’s body and held his gaze with her until she signalled she was ready for him to proceed.

Sarah gave a deep breath then nodded. Jareth then quickly pierced Sarah’s clitoral hood with the needle causing her to hiss at the sharp pain that shot through her body, her elbows failing her as she fell back. 

“How was that?” Jareth grinned as he inserted a hoop and ball into the piercing he had just made, “Not as bad as I thought” Sarah admitted, wondering why she had been so worried in the first place.

Jareth finished up and clicked his fingers so the equipment disappeared, then climbed up beside her body to kiss her deeply. 

Sarah was the first to pull away “So how long do I need to wait before we can…um….test it out?” she asked blushing again. Jareth grinned, “I placed a protection and relief spell on the hoop, so it will heal quickly and also emit pain relief that works immediately” he replied.

Sarah felt her fingers down her body to the foreign object now hanging between her thighs and gave it an experimental touch. There was no pain and the coolness of the steel actually felt nice against her skin. She smiled before lifting herself off the bed to look at herself in the floor length mirror to inspect her new jewellery.

She tilted her head to the side and then to the other as she reached down to feel it, all the while examining it with her eyes curiously before noticing Jareth had stepped up behind her, wrapping his hands round her waist.

He kissed her flesh where her neck met her shoulder tenderly as both his hands traveled down her body to feel her new accessory for himself. “Mmmm a pretty jewel for a beautiful pearl” he hissed into her ear.

Sarah reached her hands up behind her and around his neck to draw him closer to her. Moaning gently as she felt him gently tug on the hoop now hanging between her thighs. Her moaning sounding like sweet melodies to his ears and he felt his feral instinct begin to kick in, growling softly in her ear.

Using the flat on his palm he began to rub against the cool metal, this new piece of jewellery had the instant effect he was hoping for and it wasn’t long before Sarah was moaning and beginning to writhe against his hand. 

Suddenly Jareth spun Sarah around and pushed her back against the mirror, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. When he had removed his clothes, Sarah wasn’t sure, but neither did she care. 

She felt his hardness against her thigh rubbing against her. He used his hand to tease his tip over the metal hoop back and forth, eliciting growls and moans from them both. Sarah’s hands were in his hair, gripping onto him tightly as she already felt the heat within her build. A feral growl escaped Jareth’s lips as she tugged his hair “You’re playing with fire woman” he hissed before latching his teeth into the flesh of her neck, using his tongue to feel her pulse beneath her skin. 

Sarah cried out against his sharp teeth, she swore he must of broken the skin, but she was in heaven.

Jareth hitched her left leg over his hip and unlatched his teeth from her throat to watch her as he practically impaled himself into her heated, waiting core. She writhed in ecstasy as he filled her. Feeling her new piercing tickle her in all the right places as he repeatedly thrust into her relentlessly. Gaining speed gradually.

Jareth used the mirror she was pinned against to help keep them both balanced as he pounded into her, feeling himself build quickly. The piercing wasn't just having the desired effect on Sarah, but felt good against him also.

Sarah had never felt anything like it, she never imagined a tiny piece of metal could open her up to feeling more than she imagined she ever could. Every time Jareth thrust into her she felt electricity pulsate through her like she had never experienced before, never wanting it to stop. The noises escaping her lips steady and constant, driving Jareth on further.

Jareth noticed Sarah had never been so noisy while in the throws of passion before. Obviously his suggestion had gone down well with her. He kept up his rhythm expertly, all for her. Her groans were like nothing he’d heard from her.

“Sarah?” he asked panting, curious as to how it felt for her “What can you feel?” he growled into her ear as he reached up and knitted his fingers into her dark silk hair. Sarah moaned out, close to falling off her cliff before answering “I feel you, filling me completely. Oh my god” she cried as she fell. At her words Jareth fell with her panting and groaning heavily as their climaxes ebbed away. 

Before Jareth’s knee’s could give out, he carried Sarah over to the bed and laid her down gently, before laying next to her while the last of their high’s dissipated. 

Jareth traced the side of Sarah’s face, watching her intently as she got her breath back. 

“So what did you think?” he asked smirking, Sarah thought for a moment before answering.

“I think I’ll keep it for a while longer” she grinned.


End file.
